


Ruby's knoty problem

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, F/M, Faunus Ruby, Faunus summer, Fucking, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Love, Oral Sex, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Ruby has an issue, she can't cum! The faunus can't bust a nut no matter what! And with her heat cycles only getting worse! She goes to her best friend Jaune Arc with a desperate plan! He must buy Ruby a flesh light...





	Ruby's knoty problem

Ruby Rose was having a  _ bad _ day.

"Cum on! Please! Please! Just fucking work!" Ruby said as she gripped down her hands wrapped around her cock her thin fingers wrapping around her dick her wolf ears going flat on her skull. Ruby let out a low whimper of pain and displeasure she failed  _ again _ she had not cum for the seventh time now and she was starting to get pissed.

"Oh come the fuck on! I can't live like this!" The wolf futa faunus said as she rolled out of her every inch of her fifteen-inch long cherry-red cock glistening with pre-cum swayed. Her fifteen long four thick dick swayed heavily as Ruby sighed. She was a faunus in Beacon a teenager in heat, the eighteen-year-old faunus futa was groaning in pain as she whimpered.

"Fuck this! Fuck that! Fuck everything!" Ruby yelled barely putting on her skirt her team would be back soon so she diced to jack off in the bathroom outside.

"Maybe I can cum ther?"

She asked walking out as-

"Hey, Ruby!"

"Jaune? Jaune?!" Ruby asked her best friend fellow leader  _ not _ crush said as Jaune smiled. Ruby felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she looked own instantly not letting her eye long on the large rough chest of Jaune. Her breath quickened as her wolf ears shot upright as she felt herself swaying a bit. Rocking her hips back and forth her fingers interlacing with each other.

"I... Ruby? You don't look great you need some water?"

"I! No! I don't need any water! I just! I just am having a bit of a problem alright!? My day is getting a bit awkward and I don't know what to do about it!" Ruby said as Jaune nodded.

"I can see that." He stated as he smiled.

"Mind telling me what's the issue? I might be able to help you if I know." Jaune asked his futa faunus friend Ruby let out a low whine as she bawled her fist.

"It's just!"

"Just?"

"I! I'm in my heat ok!?" Ruby shouted as Jaune shrugged.

"Ok. That's fine, how is that an issue though?"

"How is it an issue!? Jaune! This is heat! And I'm a faunus! I need to find a way to get out of it!" Ruby said as Jaune smiled as he sighed.

"Don't you find a way to deal with it?"

"I do! Normally but now..." Ruby said looking down balling her fists her feet shuffling as her feet attempt to stamp out an invisible smear on the Beacon rug. She looked down a bright red flush on her cheeks as she coughed.

"I! I didn't get to finish... I tried to but..." Ruby looked at Jaune's legs her eyes widening as she saw the near tree trunks.

_ Jaune is really buff, I wonder if he and Yang like to do weights? _ Ruby thought as Jaune smirked taking a step forward totally ignorant of the bright blush that only got worse on her face as he put a hand on her heard and ruffled her hair earning a yelp from the girl before she  _ whimpered _ in pleasure as she began to croon her head up to his head.

Her faunus ears fluttering as he began to pet her head. Ruby let Jaune pet her head her face opening to a low groan.

"I! Jaune!" Ruby blushed lightly pushing away her body betraying her she  _ loved _ how she felt when he put his hand on her head. She loved the odd feeling of safety that it felt.

The security that his large arm gave her made her whimper as she fought to pull away, her mind telling her to make some distance between them before he or others got the wrong idea or worse Yang took a photo!

_ She's going to show dad and then Jaune is dead! _ Ruby thought as her legs shook his fingers turning them into jelly as her body quivered. Ruby felt her body shaking as Jaune rubbed the top of her head. Jaune's fingers felt like there where magic! Ruby whimpered as Jaune rubbed his friend head taking time to massage her faunus ears as she groaned.

"So you going to work on this problem or what?" Jaune said as Ruby finally snapped out of her head. She shook her head as she finally got herself out of Jaune's mind-melting fingers embrace.

"I... I... I don't know what you are talking about Jaune... I don't have any problems." Ruby said Jaune's hand searching out seeking her head on some kind of older brother instinct dug back into her faunus ears. Ruby let out another low whimper one of her legs began to violently  _ thump _ and began thudding on the Beacon floor beating it like a dog that had its spot scritched.

Ruby moaned out as she let his fingers have their way with her head, she felt her mind turn to mush as Jaune scratched her ears, her hand flying up to her head gripping Jaune's as she rubbed the top of her head into his fingers.

"You heat comes what about every month? If it's that bad why don't you think of some way to relieve ti every month? I mean it's not your first rodeo."

"I! It's not that simple!" Ruby said as she physically tore her head free! Her head getting too close to turning it into orange goop as Jaune's fingers stopped melt her head, her wolf ears flopped down as she felt a profound sense of isolation at the loss of her favorite finger.

_ I wish he would finger me. _ Ruby thought before shaking her head.

"AH! Jaune you don't get it! When I'm in heat I just can't cum right! I spent all day wanting to bust a nut but I can't! I mean! Do you know what it's like to not cum for a whole day when you need to!?"

"No, but I can  _ see," _ Jaune said pointing to her dick that was still painfully hard pointing out of her skirt that was shoved to the side to let the large fifteen inches of thick wolf futa dick out. Ruby paused as he coked her head.

"Eh? See? What do you see..." Ruby said looking down before she looked down and she saw her dick sticking out of her skirt pointing up at the ceiling. Ruby felt her face of pale before a wave of bloodshot up as she let out a shriek!

"AH!OhmigodI'msosorryIdon'tknowwhatcameovermeI'mgoingtofunawayandneverspeakagain!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs before blurring back to her room.

"I... I was just trying to tell you to take some time to fix your skirt but that works to... you can't run forever you know?" Jaune asked as he sighed shaking his head.

"If you need help!"

"I CAN'T TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Ok! If you ever need me I'll be right next door!" Jaune said as he smiled and let Ruby stay in her room as she let out a low whimper as she began to beat her head on the wall.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What are you thinking!? Jaune saw your dick! Jaune saw my dick." Ruby said as felt a whine of pleasure...

"So I'm guessing that you have something to ask me?" Jaune asked as a frustrated Ruby took a deep breath.T he futa faunus looked at Jaune silver eyes wide as she pouted, her cheeks flaring up as Jaune let out a low chuckle.

"I! You! You big  _ meanie!" _ Ruby said punching Jaune in his side with all of her force, the blow barely moved Jaune's clothes her hit as ineffective as ever. Ruby was never known for being physically strong. As even for a futa Ruby could not move much more than her own weapon with her blade.

As Ruby punched Jaune he let out a deep laugh.

"So are you going to actually say what's the problem? Or are you going ot just pout at me the whole time." Jaune said smirking Rub pouted growling a bit her wolf ears popping up as Jaune sighed.

"Ok. That was mean. Tell me what's the problem maybe I can help you with the issue?"

"I! I need a wave to relive the heat!"

"Ok. I could have guessed that. Do you want to tell me how you plan on doing this?"

"I! I want to buy..."

"To buy?"

"I want to buy..."

"To buy?"

"I want to buy!" Ruby said her eyes watering as she pouted sticking out her nose as she stomped her foot.

"I want to buy a fleshlight!? OK!?"

"Ok? So... what's the problem?" Jaune asked as Ruby growled her fang popping out as her wolf ears went flat on her head.

"The problem!? Can't you see what's the problem with me buying a fleshlight is!?"

"Not really... you are eighteen why not just go out and just... buy a fleshlight?"

"Because mister smarty pants with no social grace!

"Ouch."

"It's embarrassing!" Ruby shouted as Jaune sighed rubbing his head his futa friend really needed to learn to just go out and buy her own sex toys.

_ I know Blake does it so what's so hard about you doing it? _ Jaune thought as he grinned at Ruby who was blushing like crazy. Ruby looked like she was going to burst! Her face cherry red the color of her cape as she twiddled her fingers.

"I can't ok!? I can't just walk into a damn sex store and buy a f- a-

"Come on Ruby you can use your words now."

"I! I!"

"Just say it, it's not that hard, you know?"

"Will you be quiet! You big bully!"

"I'm the bully?"

"Yes! You are taking advantage of me by making me feel embarrassed!"

"Ruby Rose do you want me to go and buy you a fleshlight?" Jaune hit the nail on the dead as Ruby paused her body twitching as she let out a low gulp.

"I! I'm not  _ asking _ you to do it-

"But you  _ want  _ me to. Right?"

"More than I want a Crescent Rose to have a rocket launcher on the front."

"Glynda still won't let you put that on?"

"NO! She says it's too dangerous!"

"I see... that seems a bit rich coming from the dean of a school of weapons that are much worse."

"I know right?! I should be able to put my rocket launcher on my weapon if Nora can but a grenade launcher on hers! It's not fair!" Ruby pouted as Jaune sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"look Ruby I can do this for you-

"Will you!? Really!? Really!?" She asked her eyes shining her grey reddish-black wolf ears point straight up as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, I can do it-

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't tell you how much this means to me! I love you so much!" Ruby paused gasping her hands covering her mouth as she bounced back her body shaking in fear.

_ What did you do!? Why did you say you love him!? Why would you ever say that about him!? Now he's going to think that you are weird! _

"Ok, thanks, I love you to Ruby," Jaune said calmly if he looked like he would have noticed the way the wolf faunus's ears went ramrod as her body went stiff as a board her breathing hitched as she gulped loudly!

Her heart fluttered and her hips shifted, her skirt began to pitch a small tent as her dick began to rise up. Ruby let out a low whine as she began to cough.

"I! Ok! Ok! I can deal with that!"

_ He loves me!? He loves me!? He really loves me!? _

"Yup, now I just got to get the money together. Flesh light's are not cheap. They are pretty expensive, especially since I got to get a good one. Do you have any idea on the one that you would like?" Ruby's eyes narrowed as she suddenly lost any amount of levity in her look as she stomped forward poking Jaune in his chest once.

"No!" Ruby yelled as Jaune paused blinking owlishly as the futa poked him in the chest.

"No?"

"N! O! NO! You will not be buying me a fleshlight with your own money! And that is that mister!" Ruby said poking Jaune with a surprising amount of force as Jaune felt his armor poked.

"You won't?"

"NO! You will not pay a bit of your own lien for my fleshlight!"

"Ok.. then how am I going to pay for it then?"

"I will be paying for my own fleshlight, thank you very much!"

"But I thought you just said that you could not buy one because it was too embarrassing?"

"I meant that! I just said that I was too embarrassed to buy it!  _ Not _ that I can not just give you the lien and you can purchase it for me." Ruby said smartly as Jaune sighed.

"So what you just give me the money and then I go and buy you the thing?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Ruby said smiling ear to ear Jaune nodded as he just wished his best friend and  _ just  _ friend said as he smirked.

"Well ok let's get going. We might as well get this over with before Yang figures out."

"AH! Stupid sister! She's just lucky she's a human and does not have heat! I bet she can just masturbate all the time! Stroking her dick while I have to worry about fucking a hole in my damn wall!"

"Did... did you ever fuck a hole in a wall?"

"Almost but Weiss complained about the noise and I had to stop."

"I... I wish you had never told me that."

"Why?"

"Because now I have to tell Nora."

"Jaune! NO!"

\------

"So! I'll take one fleshlight please." Jaune said as the woman behind the counter of the Knotted leash paused, she was a middle-aged woman with long perfectly silky hair.

She had green eyes and freckled skin dressed in an oddly plain beige smock as she smiled.

"Welcome! What kind of fleshlight are you looking for today?" She asked as Jaune frowned he really did not know the first thing about buying sex toys. He only knew what little he knew from talking with Nora and Blake. The woman smiled back as Jaune sighed.

"Well, I don't know? A big one? I guess? It has to be pretty thick at least as thick as your wrist." Jaune said doing his best to remember the size an s shape of Ruby's cock. Not a hard thing to do really.

Ruby might think she was pretty clever but she had the sneakiness of a sugar deprived Nora looking for pancakes at two am on a Saturday.

Which was to say  _ none, _ she had her dick out more often than not.

It was not uncommon for her red rocket of a dick to be freely hanging in her skirt flopping about and making its presence known in Beacon as she walked. It was so common that even Glynda had not taken to reprimanding her for it

_ She really needs to be more careful with her dick. What if it hits something and it gets hurt? I know aura will do something but it's not perfect. _ Jaune thought as he smiled at the woman.

"Oh? Big boy are we? Normally only futa ask for a fleshlight that thick, you must have quite the happy woman or man back home, am I right?" She asked with a wink as Jaune sighed.

"Oh it's not for me it's for my best friend."

"Sure it is, trust me I get a lot of people in here buying things for there best friends, it happens a lot more than you think, so you can just be honest with me I won't  _ bite. _ Unless you ask nicely." She said purring as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"No, really it's for my best friend she' right outside, see?" Jaune asked pointing outside as Ruby who was looking in let out a loud eep! And ran to the side of the store.

"I... are you  _ really _ buying a sex toy for someone else?"

"Yeah, why? Is that so rare?"

"No... it's just most people who come in saying that are bull shiting me... huh so she needs the fleshlight, not you?" 

"Yeah really."

"AH! Ok, that makes a bit more sense so what's the deal with her? She camera shy or something?"

"Nah she's too embarrassed to come in she's kind of like a kid-

" _ I am not a kid!" _ Ruby shouted from the side of the store as Jaune sighed.

"She's also a faunus so she has really good ears."

"I can tell... so! Sex toys! You say she wants a fleshlight you know her preference? Tight? Elastic? Rigged? Really anything you pick is good I make sure to  _ only _ take the highest quality of goods." She said as Jaune smiled.

"Ok I think she likes things tight so what do you have that is tight?"

"Oh! We have a variety of sex toys! We have the cock sock five thousand! The slip and whip! The suck tuck mark seven! Much better than the mark six, it actually can  _ suck _ the cum out of your dick like a blow job!"

"That does sound good. What do you have that is transportable? We are hunters in training and we need to be able to take our stuff on the road."

"Ah! for the teen on the go then the Suck and Tuck is the model for you! It lets you carry it almost anywhere!"

"Really? It needs to be light so we  _ can _ use it. OR she can I don't need it."

"Oh? Do you have someone back at Beacon?"

"Nah I'm good."

"Really? Not your little friend out there who you are buying a sex toy for?"

"What? Ruby? Nah we are just friends."

_ "IDIOT!" _

"What the hell? Why is she yelling?"

"Oh, I can think of a reason... now will that be all?" The woman asked smiling mischievously as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, thanks."

"OK! That comes out to seven hundred and twenty lien!" 

"Ok, I'll pay in cash..."

\-----

"FUCKING YES!" Ruby Yelled as she came! She finally did it! Her cock exploded as she came all over the Suck and tuck! The moist velvety fleshlight inhaled her cock making her scream!

"Fuck me this is good!" She said as she whimpered Jaune had really done it well with this one! And with the added yellow wig that was  _ purely _ for aesthetic purposes and nothing else things were perfect!

"Fucking hell take it! Take it you dense piece of shit! Why can't you just see that I love you!?" Ruby yelled as she came! She flooded the fleshlight making her body shake! She came hard her body shook as she flooded the small device.

The faunus shivered her orgasm crashed down like a wave on her hands gripping the device her thing hand keeping the Suck and Tuck in a death grip as she whimpered.

"Fucking hell! Take it! Finally, learn that I love you!" Ruby said as she came! She sighed she had not cum in days! And now that she had cum-

"Fuck me I want to cum again!" Ruby said as she took the device and began to stroke it on her cock! The device was able to  _ dilute _ cum making it so that Ruby could keep cumming inside of it as long as she wanted.

She knew that she was going to fucking this thing for along time. Think that it was Jaune who finally broke past his denseness and saw that she was the perfect lover for him and that they deserved to be together!

"Why can't you just see that I want to put my dick in you!?" Ruby hissed before gasping.

"AH!? What am I saying!? I want to put my dick in Jaune?! HAH! Like I would! I mean maybe! I mean... if he asked me to I might consider doing it! I would think about it! I would not just say no I mean he is my friend! But... come on! There is no way that I can fuck him right? No way!" Ruby said the dived slammed down as something  _ popped! _

Ruby felt the suck and tuck shake  _ something _ in it snapped as Ruby paused.

"What the hell?" She asked as the device sagged in her hands. She felt it turn off? ALmost flopping as she looked down, ther reds side were burst open the dive looked like it had been torn in two!

"That... that is not good." Ruby thought as her dick lodged deep into the device still cumming her thick red cock blasting cum into it. The Suck and tuck seemed to be torn in half as Ruby felt a frown split across her face as she sighed roughly.

"I  _ broke  _ it."

  
  
  


"What do you mean you  _ broke _ it?" Jaune said his eyes narrowed as Ruby whimpered.

"I mean I broke it!" Ruby said her cheeks heating up as Jauen's glare narrowed.

"I heard you the first time but what I am saying is  _ how? _ How the hell did you break a fleshlight? That should not even be possible!"

"Well, I don't know how I did it!"

"What do you mean you don't know how! I'm assuming you were using it when it happened?"

"Of course I was using it when I broke it!"

"So you know how you did it!"

"I don't know how I did it!"

"So you were telling me that it just  _ broke?" _ Jaune asked hands crossed eyes narrowed into slits as Ruby nodded.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean, AH! Why are you making this so difficult!?" Ruby shouted as Jaune sighed.

"What do you need after this Ruby? Do you want me to buy you a new one?"

"Yes please.' Ruby said bowing to Jaune her wolf ears flat on her head.

"Fine."

"Oh? Back so quickly? Did you decide to buy yourself one of our products?" The woman behind the counter now known as Sven said as Jaune sighed.

"No... I'm here to buy another fleshlight for my friend."

"Oh? Does she want to add another one to her collection? Well if that's the case would she like the same model as last time? The Suck and Tuck is one of our best ones!"

"No... I don't think she wants another one of the last ones."

"Oh? Was it not up to her standards? In for we offer a replacement for it. We  _ value _ our products."

"She broke it," Jaune said as Sven paused.

"Excuse me?"

" I know I said the first thing to."

"She... she  _ broke _ it?" Sven asked her eyes wide in disbelief as Jaune nodded.

"She broke it." Jaune parroted Ruby's words as Sven looked at him like he had just said he had a pet Nevermore under his bed.

"I... how did she break it?"

"I don't know.'

"Did she throw it against a wall?"

" _ No, I did not!" _ Ruby yelled from outside the shop as the two sighed.

"She  _ thrust _ too hard into it and apparently she broke it apart."

"I... I have never heard of something like that happening to the Suck and Tuck let alone any other of our products."

"I did not think it was going to be a common occurrence."

"I mean we serve horse faunus! And they  _ never _ had an issue like the one your friend has had!"

"I Know... do you have a more... _ durable _ version of it? Something that is tougher?"

"I... we have the  _ Cock Sock _ five hundred? That is technically made of sturdier material than the Suck and Tuck? Would you like to try that for her?"

"Sure why not? I'll take a shot besides she's paying for all of this." Jaune smirked as Sven smiled and went to get his item.

"Here you go! I hope it works out!"

\------

Jaune was  _ pissed. _

"What do you mean it  _ broke _ again?" Jaune asked his temper rising as Ruby whimpered.

"It broke! I can't help it!" The young faunus said her eyes watering as Jaune groaned.

"Ruby! This is the  _ fifth _ one this month! How do they keep breaking!?"

"I don't know! I wat then to work! Byt the all keep breaking on me! I don't know what I did wrong!"

"Are you using them right!?"

"I think so!"

"You think so? Ruby, it's a  _ fleshlight _ you don't really use them wrong! It's just like jacking off when you do it alone! You don't have to mix it up and add on to it!" 

"I am not tiring too! I just jerk it! And thrust!"

"And!?"

"And then they break!"

"I! Ruby ok. This is almost funny!"

"It's not!"

"I! Ok it's not but come on! Now I have to go back and get you another one." Jaune said as Ruby whimpered the futa looked down wolf ears flat as she let out a gulp.

"I.. well... you can't."

"I can't?"

"No... you can't go to buy me anymore." Ruby said her eyes fixed onto the floor as Jaune sighed.

"And why not Ruby? Why can't I go back and get you a new one?"

"Because I don't have any more money!"

"What?"

"I don't have anymore lien!"

"I... ok? SO what?"

"So what? I can't but it without lien!"

"So? I'll just buy you one myself." Jaune said shrugging.

"What? You'd do that for me?" Ruby asked her eyes wide with shock and awe as Jaune shrugged.

"Sure thing, why not? You're my friend why wouldn't I help you?"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no!"

"No to me buying you a fleshlight?"

"Yes! Not with your own money!"

"But Ruby-

"No but's!"

"But you need to cum-

"And you need your money! So I won't let you buy it!"

"But-

"Nope!"

"Ruby-

"Nope!"

"Ruby you are not-

"Nope!"

"Fine... of if you are dead set on it I can't change your mind but what  _ are _ you going to do about it?" Jaune asked Ruby looked far less certain this time as she gulped.

"I... I don't know... everything I tried broke..."

"I... have you ever tried something more sturdy? Something besides a fleshlight that might get you off?"

"I don't know... I... I had an idea once..."

"Really? Well if you can think of it and I can help just tell me and I will."

"You mean that?" Ruby asked silver eyes shining as Jaune nodded.

"Sure thing! Just ask Arc word! Just tell me what you need and I got you!" Jaune said as Ruby smiled…

\------

"Why is it red?"

"I don't know!" Ruby said her mind racing her heart beating out of her chest!

_ What was I thinking!? What was going on in my head when I asked Jaune here!? Asking for help!? What is wrong with me! What was going in my head- _

"It's so hot, and thick.... you sure this is going to work?" Jaune asked blushing his left hand felt like it was on fire. His hand began to  _ grip _ Ruby's cock as he began to jerk the bright crimson faunus cock that looked very  _ dog-like _ . It had a strange focused end that tipped out and it had what Jaune could only call a massive  _ knot _ at the end.

The base of her cock had a massive knot at the base of it it was the size of a softball and was throbbing. Jaune gulped as he took his hand gripping Ruby's dick as she let out a low whimper.

_ GAH! It feels so good! His fingers feel so good! I can't believe it! He's touching me! Jaune is touching my dick! _ Ruby thought as Jaune slowly began to jerk her off. Jaune started off slowly.

He did not know the first thing about something like this, or well he did know how to jerk off a cock. Having one of the appendages and being mainly single had lead to him jerking his own dick for most of his life and he knew the basics.

That being said...  _ How is it so big? How can something be so thick? _ Jaune thought as he slowly worked Ruby's cock his hand gripping her hot fleshy dick. Her dick quivering jerking like lighting was pulsing through it as Jaune slowly jerked her off.

"AH! Your hand!" Ruby whimpered her legs quivering her dick already leaking a massive amount of pre-cum as Jaune gulped, his own seven inches of dick was hard as a rock as he felt Ruby's cock throbbing in his palm.

Jaune's hands picked up speed as Ruby let out a yelp! Her body shaking as Jaune paused.

"Did I hurt you!?"

"No! I! Go faster! Please?" Ruby whimpered as Jaune nodded.

"I... ok..."

_ The things I do for my friends. _ Jaune thought as he began to jerk Ruby faster, jerking her cock harder his hand flying up and down her dick her red rocket began to truly throb her dick began leaking out a small river of pre her cock leaking a thick stream of gooey white pre-cum onto the RWBY floor.

The rest of RWBY the WBY were all out on a girls night. Ruby had managed to convince them that it was a good idea to get out! While she stayed back. Jaune was grateful Yang was always protective of her younger sister, and he was not fully sure how one angry brawler would take Jaune jacking off her sister to help her with her heat.

_ I don't know if she would kill me or hug me. And I don't want to know either. _ Jaune thought gripping RUby's dick pumping it absentmindedly unaware of the rapid throbbing of her dick the quick pulse of his smooth fingers calloused as they were felt like silk to Ruby as-

"AH! Jaune!" Ruby said as her cock exploded! Her orgasm rolled out of her cock! Ruby's cum exploded Jaune's hand shot back from her dick like it was on fire!

"Ah!? Ruby!? You came!?"

"I'm sorry!" Ruby said her dick firing thick long ropey strands of cum as Jaune sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you are finally alright?" Jaune asked Ruby whimpered her dick even if it had cum had not gone down but Ruby looked a bit calmer.

"Yeah... I feel better thanks Jaune, I owe you for this."

"Nah it's what I do what else are friends for, but masturbating each other in the privacy of the team's dorms as their friends go out and kill monsters?"

"I'm going to pay you back. I promise!"

" You don't need to-

"I know I  _ want _ to." 

\-----

Over the next few weeks, Ruby and Jaune's relationship began to intensify.

"Ah! Jaune!" Ruby hissed her dick bursting-

"AH! Miss Rose! A question?" Oobleck asked Ruby's face was bright red as Jaune froze.

"AH! No doctor! I'm sorry I just had to hiccup!" Ruby said her cock paining the bottom of her desk white her cum firing off as Oobleck nodded.

"AH! Very well! Now back to the lesson!" The man said as Jaune hissed.

"Ruby! You gotta be quiet!" Jaune hissed jerking his friend off giving her thick dick that he was much more comfortable to touch a few more hard jerks!

Ruby whimpered her dick throbbing as Jaune sighed. He bad bene jerking Rubgy off more and more over the weeks, what was once a week became twice, three-five times now it was twice a day! Her heat cycles were becoming more and more intense!

"Ruby, you ok?"

"I..." Ruby's dick answer sticking back up angrily, not only had her dick been lasting longer the time it took her to cum was  _ steadily _ growing each and every time that they tired...

Ruby's dick seemed to be getting accustomed to his hands and the time it took to cum had gone from one or two minutes to ten to fifteen to half an hour to a whole class period!

Ruby and Jaune needed to sneak into the back of the class for  _ leader _ talk and jerk her off just so she could cum once! And this was nowhere near the last orgasm of the day for her.

"I..."

"Oh come on!" Jaune hissed as-

"AH! Mister Arc! You have an idea of the Faunus liberation war?"

"I think that the faunus fought for their rights but they had flawed methods! And that leads to their defeat!"

"A stunning answer! Good show!" Oobleck said smiling as Ruby whimpered.

"Jaune... I need it." She said her dick throbbing as Jaune shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jaune groaned as he sighed, shuffling back in his chair as he gripped her dick again. His hand once more taking her throbbing hot dick as he sighed.

"Ah! Jaune!" Ruby whimpering the silky hands that she had long ago come to love on her dick wrapped back around them as Jaune began to stroke…

\-----

"Come on Ruby! What's happening!?" Jaune hissed it had been twenty minutes and nothing! They had been in her room for twenty minutes and time was starting to run out! Jaune and Ruby had limited time today, NPR was still in the dorm and Jaune could not think of an excuse to get them out of it. 

Jaune and Ruby had limited time then WBY had left for a small window Yang was jogging so that was a half-hour max! Blake was off in the library which normally took some time but this time it was closing early so she would be back soon. And Weiss was talking to her sister but she was coming back soon!

They had to make Ruby cum soon or she would not cum at all. Ruby's dick and been stubbornly refusing to let Jaune's hand's coax the cum out of her, her red rocket was leaking a profuse amount of cum the red tip so thick that it was looking ready to pop! And her dick head to dark that it had turned a deep shade of purple.

"Ruby! If you don't cum soon then you won't cum at all!"

"I know!I... Jaune! I have an idea!"

" You do?"

"Yeah! It's kind of  _ strange _ ..."

"Ruby..."

"It might work! Please! Let me try this! You  _ said _ you would help me! And you gave me an Arc's word on it too! So you have to help me!" Ruby whimpered Jaune sighed a grimace on his face. He knew that whatever Ruby was thinking was  _ probably _ not a good thing but! He did give her his word and an Arc  _ never _ goes back on their word. 

"Ok... but this better work ok?"

"It will! Just get on your knees!" Jaune's glare could have made Weiss quiver, Jaune gave Ruby a glare that made her shakedown to her core as she gulped.

"Please! Just trust me ok!?"

"Fine... but this better work." Jaune hissed as he slid down getting to his knees as Ruby smiled.

"Good! Now close your eyes and open your mouth!"

"If you do something weird I am going to chuck you."

"I won't!"

"Ok... this better work," Jaune said he got on his knees-

"Close your eyes!"

"Yes, mom."

"You can call me  _ mommy." _

"What was that?"

"Ah! Nevermind!" Ruby said as she gulped Jaune's mouth opened wide as she licked her lips.

"I am going to regret this but I need to do this now! It's now or never!"

"What is now or-

"I'm sorry!" Ruby said as she gripped Jaune's head  _ both _ hands digging into his skull! Jaune yelped in pain as Ruby's fingers dug into his head.

"AH! Ruby!? What the-  _ MPHHRLRL!?!? _ "

Jaune gagged as Ruby shoved her dick right into Jaune's mouth! Jaune let out a muffled groan as Ruby's cock forced its way into Jaune's hot tight mouth!

"AH! IT's so tight!"

_ Are you fucking my damned mouth!? _ Jaune thought as Ruby slid her dick into the warm slippery velvety embrace of Jaune's mouth! Jaune's mouth latched onto Ruby's dick as she felt her hips buck! Her legs shook and her lips quiver Jaune's mouth latched down wrapping around Ruby's dick making her scream in pleasure!

"AH! I can't take it! I'm sorry!" Ruby said as she began to  _ thrust!  _ She jammed her dick right into Jaune's mouth! Her dick plunging into his mouth making him scream! Jaune's eyes flashed open as Ruby began to buck! Her massive tennis ball-sized balls whipped into his neck as she rammed her dick right into his mouth!

HEr red rocket slammed forward making Jaune choke! Ruby activated her semblance right away! Time was of the essence and she needed to cum now!

"Fuck your mouth is to tight! IT's so slick and warm! I can't help myself I am sorry!" Ruby said the harsh wet  _ smacking _ of flesh on flesh filled the air! Jaune's mouth was filled with her fat thick dick! Her slippery red cock did not last even a minute in Jaune's mouth!

Less than a few harsh rough brutal fucking Ruby was already bucking her dick throbbing int the way that Jaune only knew what would be following next.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Ruby screamed as she came! Her dick burst! A flood of thick creamy futa cum shot down Jaune's mouth as he gagged! Jaune was forced to take her cum it shot down his mouth exploding into his guts!

"Fuck! I'm going to flood you!" Ruby said as Jaune screamed! His mouth stretched open as he felt her cum hit the back of his throat! The cum slammed into the back of hs that hard heavy ropes of it slapping it the back of his mouth as he groaned!

Ruby came hard as Jauen gagged! Ruby took her dick out as Jaune coughed up more futa cum!

Jaune gagged falling on his hand and knees his ass pointed up as Ruby paused her dick throbbed right back to its full height throbbing angrily as she growled!

"I'm sorry!" Ruby said as she gripped Jaune by the hips! The boy to fazed and out of it by the rough skull fucking that he had just been given! Jaune never felt her yank his pants down he did feel her dick slide right into this tight ass!

His once virgin ass was strong part as RUby shoved her dick inside of him!

Jaune let out a scream of pain that was taken out a Ruby put a pillow in his mouth as she began to fuck him!

"Fuck! Your ass is to tight! I can't take it!" Ruby said ass began to slam in and out of Jaune tight ass! His ass gripped her dick latching onto the fat futa fuck-stick was d ball deep in his ass!

Jaune screamed in pain and pleasure his hips thrust back as the massive meaty  _ smacks _ of flesh on flesh filled the air!

Ruby bucked into Jaune forcing him down her thing hips slamming roughly with a hard  _ smack! _ As her hips crashed into Jaune making him scream into his gag her dick slamming in her massive dick head pressing into his prostate making Jaune scream!

He yelled into the pillow the pain of getting as ass torn in two did hurt making him want to die but the feeling of pleasure flooded his body as he was fucked like a slut!

Jaune's did was hard as a rock, as Ruby fucked him like a common whore! Ruby front as she felt her dick getting close!

"Fuck! Jaune your ass! It feels so good! I can't stop moving!" Ruby screamed her hips bucking forward Jaube felt his ass stretching down on the cock his hips thrust back of their own will!

Jaune's body acted on a will of its own! Slamming back into the dick plowing in and out of his ass! Jaune felt Ruby's dick hit something deep inside of him! Has ass ripping the cock as Ruby slammed into some special part of his anatomy! Jaune cried out his hips slamming back as he felt his body shake and shudder.

His dick was getting close he felt his body give way as-

"Fuck!" Ruby hissed one hand leaving Jaune's hips to grip his dick! Her mother always told her that dad like it when she gripped his dick when she fucked him like this when she tried to  _ breed _ Tai. Ruby felt her dick explode!

"Fucking take my cum!" Ruby said as she exploded deep into Jaune's tight ass pussy! Ruby came like a flood! Jaune's ass milking her cock! Jaune and her screamed in pleassure both of them cumming as Jaune and Ruby groaned. The two both collapsed into a panting sweaty pile on the floor Jaune took the pillow off his face as he groaned.

"Ruby-

Ruby sealed his lips with her own landing a searing kiss to Jaune her hand had  _ never _ stopped jerking off Jaune's dick he had cum splattering her hand as the two made out-

A knock at the door had Ruby pull out of Jaune's ass at lightning speed the two somehow fixed themselves Jaune on shaky legs as-

"We need to go!"

"I know!" Jaune said as he sprinted ass sore cum  _ leaking _ off into his jeans. He flew out of the room past a very confused WBY as he fled back to the JNPR dorm and was barley able to escape a potentially  _ painful  _ situation.

\-----

"I Know You can do it!"

"Ruby-

"I don't care Jaune! Just do it!" Ruby said Jaune was getting payback. Ruby knew Pyrrha liked Jaune he just needed to talk!

"You sure?"

"More than sure!"

"Ok... thanks. Here I go." Jaune said he walked to Pyrrha as Ruby smiled.

_ This is good! Jaune date's Pyrrha they are happy and everyone is ok! _

"Hey, Pyr-

"Get off _ my  _ MAN!" Ruby yelled tackling Jaune as he touched Pyrrha's shoulder slamming him down  _ forcing _ him into a mating press her dick tearing open his jeans forcing its way into his ass as Ruby began to fuck Jaune as she  _ glared _ death at Pyrrha.

"This is my mate! Back off Red-

"I'm sorry!" A voice said as a flash of brown appeared someone sat on Jaune's face a pair of brown bunny ears appeared and-

"Velvet!?"

"Ruby! I'm sorry!"

"GET  _ OFF  _ JAUNE!"

"I can't! Faunus share right!?"

  
  



End file.
